


Desire

by RiverGoddessSionanne, TheLadyDreadWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Lots of Sex, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, solavellan smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverGoddessSionanne/pseuds/RiverGoddessSionanne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDreadWolf/pseuds/TheLadyDreadWolf
Summary: Solas, Britannia, and Viera take refuge from the storm on the relentless Storm Coast and as the trio attempt to get warm...things heat up.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Britannia Lavellan belongs to me and Viera Lavellan belongs to RiverGoddessSionanne. <3

The Storm Coast remained true to its name as rain showered down upon the Elven trio. Their armor was soaked through to their clothes underneath. The three elves were cold, miserable, and drenched. Solas, Britannia, and Viera had managed to seal the last Darkspawn tunnel when the storm began to increase in intensity. The party of mages knew they had to take cover immediately. Solas pulled his hood upon his head as they trekked up the slippery stones. “I don’t think we will be able to reach one of the Inquisition’s camps at this rate.” He glanced back at the female elves that followed close behind.

Britannia’s dark brown locks clung to the sides of her face. She let out a sound of frustration as she attempted to push the hair aside. She was clearly irritated and just wanted to climb into her warm, dry bedroll but fate appeared not to be so kind. “We have to find the nearest cave. We need to get out of this rain.” A shiver wracked her body at the chill of the bitter winds. She attempted to pull her robes tighter for some relief from the relentless rain but it was pointless.

Viera trailed behind Britannia, trying to keep from losing her footing. A fall would be disastrous. She squinted her emerald eyes as she tried to see through the curtain of rainfall. “Look!” She pointed ahead of them. “I see an opening. We can take shelter there!” Her voice sounded hopeful. She desperately tried to keep her teeth from chattering from the cold. She wrapped her arms around herself for her attempt at some kind of warmth but it seemed impossible. 

Solas and Britannia spotted the opening. A sense of relief filled them both. They could finally get out of this endless storm and find some comfort until the storm passed. The elven mages quickly made their way inside the dark cave. All of them conjured a small flame within their palms as they went deeper inside the darkness.

The trio managed to find a decent spot to rest and retrieve their essentials from their packs. Solas found an old crate that someone had left behind. He broke down the aged wood and managed to build a fire. They finally had warmth. Their skin burned as the warmth finally began to settle around them like a soft blanket. They considered themselves very lucky that they had found this cave. There were items left behind from the last person who took refuge here. They even had a log to sit upon. “Since we finally have a fire…We need to let our clothing dry. We do not want to come down with hypothermia.” Solas suggested as he stood from the log to strip from his armor and underclothes, draping them across the log in front of the fire.

Britannia and Viera didn’t hesitate to follow Solas’ actions. Soon they all were nude and seated around the fire. The warmth of the fire felt like the sun was shining against their skin. They felt content at last.

As time passed, Solas decided to stand and stretch his back from sitting idle for so long. Britannia’s azure eyes couldn’t help but follow the contours of his body when he stretched. As he stretched, he caught glimpse of Britannia’s leering gaze. He couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his lips. Britannia felt the urge to run her hands over his body. He had a body to be worshipped. She stood from the log to stand directly behind him, slowly running her hands across his broad shoulders.

A pleased hum escaped his lips at the feeling. He turned around to face her. His icy gaze meeting her cerulean one. They both awaited the other to make the first move. Solas was a patient man, but when Britannia wanted something…Her patience ran thin. Her lips crashed against his own in a passionate kiss. She pushed her tongue between his lips, seeking his tongue with her own. 

Solas pulled her slender frame against his chest as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues swirled around each other as if in a sensual dance. She couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped her lips. Viera had been huddled towards the fire, nodding off when the small moan caught her attention. She glanced over towards the pair. Her emerald eyes widened slightly at the sight of them.

Viera’s gaze was fixated on them. She loved and desired both of them so witnessing them locked in a passionate embrace. She couldn’t help but feel the warm all over and this time it wasn’t because of the flames. She swallowed hard. The auburn-haired elf didn’t know how to react. She simply cleared her throat nervously to try and get their attention. Solas and Britannia broke the kiss to glance at the other elf. “S-Should I leave you two so you can be alone?” She uttered softly, cheeks still burning. 

Britannia smirked at Viera and slipped from Solas’ arms to saunter over to her. She tilted her head up so she could look into her jade colored hues. “And why would we do that, ma harausha?” Before Viera could respond, Britannia leaned down to capture her lips hungrily. A soft squeak emitted from the other elf at the sudden kiss. Viera returned the kiss with equal passion. Another moan escaped her when she stood and their breasts pressed against each other’s. Britannia’s hand wandered down to side and around to grip her backside causing Viera’s hips to buck against her own.

Solas watched them kiss with such intensity. His body couldn’t help but react at the sight. He took his hardened cock within his hand, stroking it gently. A soft moan slipped from him. Britannia broke the kiss at the sound. Seeing him pleasure himself was an arousing sight. Britannia had a devious thought cross her mind. Her attention went back to Viera briefly, pecking her lips softly before pulling away from her to return to Solas’ side.

She leaned in to whisper into his ear. “Sit. Let us take care of you.” She purred within his ear before giving it a playful nip. Solas couldn’t refuse her demand. Her eyes trailed over Viera’s form before she beckoned her over with one finger. A devious smirk upon her lips. Viera obeyed as she padded over to her, awaiting her next command. Britannia reached out to caress her cheek. “Such a good girl.” Britannia’s voice was husky with need.

The brunette elf pointed towards the stone floor at Solas’ feet. “Kneel.” Viera sunk down onto her knees in front of Solas. She ran her hands over his thighs causing him to shudder. Britannia was pleased at their obedience. “Pleasure him.” She commanded sternly. Viera took Solas in her hand and took him within her mouth. Solas’ hand directly gripped onto her auburn locks as she begun to bob her head up and down, moaning softly around his length.

Britannia watched briefly in approval before she leaned down to capture Solas’ lips once more. Solas eagerly returned the kiss, letting out another moan against her lips. He bucked his hips slightly, pushing deeper in Viera’s hot mouth. The apostate’s free hand slipped between Britannia’s thighs, stroking her wet folds as he devoured her mouth. Solas slipped two fingers within her, thrusting them in and out of her as their tongues caressed one another in a heated kiss.

Viera continued to bob her head, swirling her tongue around his length. Britannia put her hands upon Viera’s head, pushing her head down to take him further. Viera was spurred on by the action as she hollowed her cheeks and took him deeper into her throat. The warmth and tightness of her throat made Solas snap his hips forward as he bit Britannia’s lip. Britannia moaned softly when Solas eased the pain with his tongue.

Solas practically fucked Viera’s throat. He could feel himself getting closer to climax with every jerk of his hips. He couldn’t come…Not yet. He needed to be inside Viera. He broke the kiss. “I need to be inside her…” He groaned hotly against Britannia’s lips. Britannia nipped at his bottom lip. “Let us switch, vhenan.” She uttered breathlessly.

Solas gripped Viera’s hair, pulling her head back slightly. He groaned when he felt his cock slip from her lips. Britannia moved to sit before Viera while Solas positioned himself behind her. “Please me, vhenan.” She ordered Viera, her eyes never leaving the elf knelt before her. Solas pulled her hips towards him where she was now on her hands and knees. He entered her in one swift thrust causing her to cry out before her mouth descended on Britannia’s sex.

Viera’s tongue lapped at Britannia’s core hungrily as Solas pounded into her from behind. The intensity of his thrusts caused her nose to push against Britannia’s clit as she pushed her tongue inside her. Britannia moaned out her name hotly as she reached down to grip Viera’s hair roughly, tugging it. She moved her hips in sync with her tongue. Her blue eyes were glazed over with pleasure. Her eyes met Solas’ as they took their pleasures from Viera.

Solas pounded into her mercilessly, gripping her hips roughly. It was sure to leave bruises in the morning. He felt his climax building. Britannia moaned loudly as she felt her orgasm building as well, her grip tightened in Viera’s hair. They both were in the throes of pleasure, their bodies quaking as they both finally came. Solas pulled out of Viera, panting heavily. It didn’t take long for his cock to harden once more when he saw Viera lapping up the traces of Britannia’s orgasm. He had never been so aroused. The ancient elven needed more. The wolf’s appetite was not yet sated.

Solas stood, watching them both with a predatory gaze. Britannia was panting softly as Viera moved to sit next to Britannia, leaning against her with her head upon her shoulders. He smirked. He wasn’t done with them yet. “I want you both on your hands and knees. Now.” He directed his intense gaze at the pair. The look in his eyes made them squirm. They obeyed his command without uttering a single word.

He moved behind Britannia, positioning himself as he ran a hand down her bare back before placing his hands upon her hips. “Now it is your turn.” He growled as he entered her. A pleasurable scream tore from her throat. Viera turned to look at Britannia, watching as her face contoured into expressions of pleasure. She couldn’t help but want to kiss her as Solas took her. She reached out to turn Britannia’s head towards her so she could capture her lips with her own.

Solas slammed into Britannia’s tight heat at the sight of them devouring each other’s lips. It drew a moan from Britannia which was muffled against Viera’s plump lips. He wanted them to writhe from ecstasy. As he thrusted into Britannia relentlessly, Solas drew from his mana to begin caressing Viera’s body with magic. He could see her legs tremble at the foreign feeling. He used his magic to push through her swollen, wet folds as he drove into Britannia.

Both of the women were at Solas’ mercy. His mana pushed deeper inside Viera, using light sparks of his storm magic to heighten her pleasure. Their cries echoed through the cave. He knew his mana reserves could only last for so long. He quickened his thrusts within Britannia. Her arms buckled, breaking her kiss with Viera. She knew she wouldn’t be able to last much longer. She could feel her orgasm building with every snap of his hips. She pushed her hips back against his own. Solas growled lowly at the action.

He slipped slightly out of her tight heat before he slammed back into her, using his mana to send small sparks to her clit. The sudden use of magic caused her to climax almost instantly. His name moaned obscenely as her body trembled from the intensity of her orgasm. Solas thrusted into her a few more times before he came hard within her, grip tightening on her hips as he rode out the euphoria.

His mana never waivered inside Viera went he came within Britannia. His gaze was hazy from the pleasure. He now focused his magic upon the auburn-haired elf still on her hands and knees before him. His magic swelled inside her, pushing in and out of her like thrusts. Viera mewled loudly as she writhed in pleasure. She was so close. Her back arched before she finally came. Her voice cracked when she moaned his name. It was such a pleasing sound.

The elven mages slumped down next to one another, exerted from their rigorous lovemaking. Solas leaned his head back against the log to try and catch his breath. He could feel the exhaustion settling over his body. Britannia wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head upon his chest. The sound of his rapid heartbeat was enough to make her eyes begin to grow heavy. Viera rested her head upon his shoulder, feeling pleasantly sore. 

Solas wrapped an arm around each of them, pulling them closer against him. His cobalt gaze peered at the elven women resting against him. A smile spread across his lips. He was very lucky to have such wonderful women in his life. They were both halves of his heart. He never expected that he would come to love the both of them as deeply as he did. Perhaps they would accept the truth of his identity with open arms, but for now…the women on each arm were all that mattered.


End file.
